starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide
TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo TIE Fighter, konkretnie do jej ulepszonej wersji TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM. Publikację wydał Prima Publishing w 1995 roku. Zawartość *Acknowledgments *Introduction *TIE Fighter CD Summary *Part I: Early Training **The Imperial Pilot's Handbook: An Introduction to Imperial Tactics **Speed Chart **Hits to Kill Table *Part II: Combat Training Missions **TIE Fighter Mission 2 **TIE Fighter Mission 3 **TIE Fighter Mission 4 **TIE Interceptor Mission 2: Ambush! **TIE Interceptor Mission 3: Clean Minefield **TIE Interceptor Mission 4: Combined Attack **TIE Bomber Mission 2: Space Bombs **TIE Bomber Mission 3: Torpedo Run **TIE Bomber Mission 4: Bombers Armed with Missiles **Assault Gunboat Mission 2: Teamwork **Assault Gunboat Mission 3: The Challenge **Assault Gunboat Mission 4: Escort Duty **TIE Advanced Mission 2: Rocket Attack **TIE Advanced Mission 3: Preemptive Strike **TIE Advanced Mission 4: Hyperdrive Update **TIE Defender Mission 1: Dogfighting! **TIE Defender Mission 2: Tractor Beam **TIE Defender Mission 3: Inspect and Disable **TIE Defender Mission 4: Disable and Capture *Part III - Battle One: The Aftermath of Hoth **Mission One: Patrol Jump Point D-34 **Mission Two: Red Alert **Mission Three: Counter-Attack **Mission Four: Outpost D-34 Has Fallen **Mission Five: Attack Rebel Lt. Cruiser **Mission Six: Destroy The Lulsla *Part IV - Battle Two: The Sepan Civil War **Mission One: Respond to S.O.S. **Mission Two: Intercept Attack **Mission Three: Rescue War Refugees **Mission Four: Capture Enemies **Mission Five: Guard Resupply *Part V - Battle Three: Battle on The Frontier **Mission One: Load Base Equipment **Mission Two: Destroy Pirate Outpost **Mission Three: Holt Position **Mission Four: Guard Space Station NL-1 **Mission Five: Thrawn Inspects NL-1 **Mission Six: Wait for Relief Forces *Part VI - Battle Four: Conflict at Mylock IV **Mission One: Escort Convoy **Mission Two: Attack The Nharwaak **Mission Three: Defend Tech Center **Mission Four: Diplomatic Meeting **Mission Five: Rebel Arms Deal *Part VII - Battle Five: Battle For Honor **Mission One: Clear Minefield **Mission Two: Assault Gunboat Recon **Mission Three: Convoy Attack **Mission Four: Tactical Superiority **Mission Five: Capture Harkov *Part VIII - Battle Six: Arms Race **Mission One: Protect Prototypes **Mission Two: Prevent Rebel Ambush **Mission Three: Convoy Escort **Mission Four: Punitive Raid *Part IX - Battle Seven: Treachery at Ottega **Mission One: Trap The Protector **Mission Two: Destroy The Akaga **Mission Three: Retribution **Mission Four: The Defender **Mission Five: Save The Emperor *'Enemies of the Empire' *Part X - Combat Training Missions **Missile Boat Mission 1 - Dual Warheads **Missile Boat Mission 2 - Anti-warhead Defense **Missile Boat Mission 3 - Disabling Minefield **Missile Boat Mission 4 - Missile Boat vs. TIE Defender *Part XI - Battle Eight: Strategic Warfare **Mission One: Evacuate TIE Advanced Plants **Mission Two: Save TIE Advanced Factory **Mission Three: Secure TIE Advanced Plant **Mission Four: Supply TIE Advanced Plant **Mission Five: Capture Mag Pulse Weapon **Mission Six: Trapped *Part XII - Battle Nine: TIE Defender Technology **Mission One: Capture Platform **Mission Two: Hold Platform **Mission Three: Protect Evacuation **Mission Four: Escort to Randezvous **Mission Five: Trapped by Pirates! **Mission Six: Transfer Prototypes *Part XIII - Battle Ten: New Threats **Mission One: Ransom **Mission Two: Rescue **Mission Three: Under The Gun **Mission Four: Missile Boat Diplomacy **Mission Five: Rebel Assault **Mission Six: Eliminate TIE Defender Factory *'Defender of The Empire' *Part XIV - CD ROM Missions **Battle Eleven: Hunt for Zarin ***Mission One: Intercept Convoy ***Mission Two: Preemptive Strike ***Mission Three: Bait and Switch ***Mission Four: An Unexpected Attack ***Mission Five: The Real Thing ***Mission Six: Protect Vorknkx Project ***Mission Seven: Evacuate *Part XV - CD ROM Missions **Battle Twelve: Prelude to Endor ***Mission One: Escort Prison Ship ***Mission Two: Deliver Prisoners ***Mission Three: Attack at Bothuwui ***Mission Four: Strike on Kothlis ***Mission Five: Bothan Treachery ***Mission Six: Recon Military Summit ***Mission Seven: Delay Strike Force *Part XVI - CD ROM Missions **Battle Thirteen: The Emperor's Will ***Mission One: Surprise Attack ***Mission Two: Capture the Turncoat ***Mission Three: Track Down Rebels ***Mission Four: Missile Boat Trouble ***Mission Five: Return to Vorknkx ***Mission Six: Corvette Attack ***Mission Seven: Zaarin Takes the Bait ***Mission Eight: The Trap is Sprung *Appendix A: Scoring & AI *Appendix B: Training Sim *Appendix C: The Camera *Appendix D: The TIE Fighter Team *Appendix E: CD-ROM Bugs Credits *Authors - Rusel DeMaria & David Wessman & David Maxwell *Project Editor - Kip Ward Kategoria:Poradniki